The End Is Nearing
by Bang ended scoot
Summary: Harry overhears something when he is with Professer Trelawney....could that be the very thing that will help him stop Vol...er...sorry....You Know Who?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

More than meets the eye

Harry awoke to the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice, brilliant rays of sunlight were peaking through the curtains in his room, and were shining onto Harry's face as his hand searched for his glasses on his night-table. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen to find, as usual, Aunt Petunia franticly cleaning everything in site, Dudley eating his breakfast, and Uncle Vernon reading the paper. "You boy," Uncle Vernon said in a dull, bored voice, "We have nothing for you, go make yourself useful." He said all of this without even glancing up at Harry, but looking straight at the paper, you'd think that Harry would be taken aback by his rude behavior but after sixteen years of living with the Dursleys he'd gotten used to their remarks.

Harry walked into his room and sat down on his bed, Hedwig still wasn't back from delivering letters to Ron and Hermione, 'They might be at Sirius' house' Harry thought to himself as a sudden realization washed over him. At some point during the summer he would have to go back....he would have to go back to the place where everything would remind of his godfather, he would have to be reminded that everyone that had ever been like family to Harry, anyone he could freely talk to about anything was gone.....there were some things even Ron and Hermione could not know....he had no one to consult in...he was alone....and it was all his fault. Tears started up in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away... an anger rushed through him.. he was mad at himself...mad at himself for being so stupid and falling right into Voldemort's trap the following year....mad at himself for putting his friends and many valuable members of the order in danger...they all could have died and it would have been his fault...he couldn't go back to Grimmauld place it would just remind him of all the stupid things he'd done to put people in great risk.

He decided to take a quick walk, "I'm going out," He called to his aunt and uncle, "Where?" Aunt Petunia called, "Er...I'm not really sure," "How long will you be then?" his aunt asked.. "I don't know that either"...why was she suddenly so interested on where he went, she usually did this to Dudley but she never really cared where he went as long as he was away from the house for as long as possible. He started walking up Privet Drive, he had an eerie feeling that he was being followed, Harry turned around, no one was there, he continued to walk. A few minutes passed and he still had the same feeling, he turned around again, and no one was there. He had reached the corner of Privet Drive after what seemed like hours, and the weird feeling that he was being followed stuck, he quickly spun around to see a person in a black cloak coming towards him, he took a step back and the person said "Hmm we finally have a chance to meet......Mr. Potter," the man said in a cold, hard voice. Panic quickly rushed over Harry, thoughts about how to get away flooded his head, he didn't have his wand...he spoke "Er....d..do I know you?" He said shakily "No...but I'm sure you've met.....my master" As soon as those words had left the persons mouth Harry tried to run, but got held back by the cloaked man. Suddenly...the man drew out his wand and was about to use it when out of no where a woman came and stood in front of Harry pulled out her own wand and yelled Stupefy! The spell hit the man and he sunk to the floor, the woman grabbed Harry's arm and started running. They ran to his aunt and uncle's house got inside and closed the door, now Harry could see exactly who this woman was. His jaw dropped.....it was Petunia.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2:

Explanations

Harry was in shock, he could not believe it, his Aunt Petunia a witch!!! Petunia, the person who gets frightened every time he mentions magic? The same person who kept his past a secret from him for eleven years? The same person who loves everything unpleasantly perfect and normal? The same woman married to Uncle Vernon!!

Never...

"Harry come with me" she said in a stern voice, Harry followed her into the living room, there were so many questions he wanted to ask her but he blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Do Uncle Vernon and Dudley know?" then without waiting for a reply he asked "Why didn't you tell me?" and "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

His aunt's cold grey eyes were looking up at the ceiling; it looked as though she were thinking of a way to answer all of his questions. She had evidently noticed that Harry was staring at her in complete and utter disbelief because she snapped out of it and said "You can ask questions after, right now I want to ask you a few things."

She was speaking in a very serious tone. "Alright" Harry said nervously, "Well", she started, "First things first....ARE YOU** MAD**!!!! Leaving like that and speaking to a mysterious stranger!!!!"

"But he was following me!" Harry began to say before she cut him off. "Well who was he then?" Harry paused for a moment and then said "W..Well I think he was one of Voldemort's supporters."

Petunia flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. There was an awkward silence, and then she finally spoke "Well you obviously can't stay here now; I suppose we should to wait for Dumbledoor's orders." Harry took the opportunity to ask her some questions. She told him of how when she was young her and Lily both got accepted to Hogwarts, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and she was sorted into Hufflepuff, she said once they were at school they barley talked to each other, and almost no one knew that they were related whatsoever.

She told him how she was a good student and completed her seven years at Hogwarts and then graduated, but she could not find a job that suited her and decided to settle down as a muggle because she preferred the quiet life, also because she feared Voldemort and felt that muggle life was the life for her.

She said she was distraught when Lily died, she had tried to persuade Lily to live as a muggle with her but Lily adored the magic world so much that she had refused to do so. After all of his questions were answered they just sat in the living room, Harry still couldn't believe that Vernon had agreed to marry a witch, and that Dudley had no idea what his mother really was.

Dudley would have gone to Hogwarts but Petunia asked for his name to be taken off the list when he was born because she wanted to live a normal muggle life and Dumbledoor had respected that decision. Just then a handsome brown owl flew through the window and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap.

Harry glanced down at the letter that had just fallen onto his lap, he immediately recognized the owl as one from Hogwarts, so it came to no surprise when the letter was from Dumbledoor, the headmaster there.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Because of recent events that have occurred you will be traveling to the Burrow. The Burrow's fireplace has been connected to the floo network temporarily (it will only last a week) In the pouch that the owl is carrying is floo powder, I'm quite sure you know what to do with it. Feel free to leave any time within the next week.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledoor

Sudden joy flooded over Harry, he was going back to the Burrow! Harry figured that this was because Dumbledoor felt he wasn't ready to go back to Grimmauld place, and for this Harry was very very grateful. Just then another owl swooped through the window, but this owl he recognized as his own. "Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, "I had missed you!" The owl nipped his finger affectionately and then flew upstairs to get something to eat. Hedwig had brought two letters, the first one he read was from Ron.

Hey Harry!

Dumbledoor has just sent me an owl, Mum was thrilled when she heard you were coming here. When can you leave? I do hope it's soon I haven't seen you in a while, Hermione has already arrived, she's arrived a bit early but the earlier the better! I have something important to tell you, but I think I'll wait until you arrive, hope that'll make you want to come sooner.

Your friend

Ron

The second letter was a letter from Hermione

Dear Harry,

I'm already at the Burrow but I felt that I should write to you anyways! I cant wait to see you again I've really missed you! I arrived here a bit early because my parents are in Cuba for their honeymoon. You'll be so surprised and happy when you heard Ron's good news, I defiantly know I was! Can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Hermione.

Harry wondered what Ron had to tell him, whatever it was it must be brilliant, he thought to himself. He decided that he would leave for the Burrow tomorrow morning. Harry was overjoyed; this was defiantly his shortest stay at Privet Drive. He decided to answer Ron and Hermione in one letter since they were at the same place.

Hey guys!

I expect I'll be leaving some time tomorrow morning and Ron, trust me, nothing could make me want to go to the Burrow even more than I already do, I cant wait to see you guys again, I do hope you haven't had TOO much fun without me. But you gits really shouldn't have told me you have news, now I'll be thinking about it all day. I'll be seeing you soon.

Harry

Harry walked into the kitchen after he sent the message to his friends. He told his aunt and uncle about leaving for the Burrow the following morning (he had to thoroughly explain the use of floo power to his uncle) He spent the rest of the day gathering his things and before he knew it, it was time for him to go to sleep, after all he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow and had to be up early. He drifted off to sleep with his mind filled with thoughts of the fun he'd be having the same time tomorrow.

He awoke the next morning, but didn't wake up tired as usual, this morning he woke up bursting with energy. He was extremely excited; he got dressed, and then took his things downstairs. At 10:00am he bid farewell to his aunt, uncle, and cousin, threw the powder into the fire, stepped into the green flames and said as clearly as possible "The Burrow!" and he was off.


	3. Breakfast at the Burrow

Chapter 4:

Breakfast at the Burrow

All eight of the Weasleys and Hermione were sitting in their den, having tea, and chatting up a storm when a very confused and disoriented Harry suddenly appeared in their fire place.

Harry was about to go say hello to all of them when he tripped over is trunk and landed in the center of the den floor. "Harry!" Fred said in a booming voice, " How wonderful of you to drop by!" George said, they all laughed. If there was one thing Harry missed about the Weasleys it was Fred and George's humor.

He got up and dusted ash off of himself as Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug. "Absolutly wonderful to see you again dear," she said in a warm, motherly voice. Mr. Weasley then went up to him and shook his hand. Once he sat down in between Hermione and Ron he looked up to find all of the Weasley children beaming at him. They had to be Harry's favourite wizarding family.

"So Harry, have a good time with the muggles?" Ron asked sarcasticly, "Yeah it was loads of fun" Harry replied smiling. He suddenly remembered his aunt Petunias secret and muttered to Hermione and Ron "There's something important I have to tell you." They both nodded and Ron said loudly "Alright Harry I'll help you with your stuff"

Harry and Hermione followed Ron up the stairs, there was defiantly something different about this place, the paint on the walls was no longer chipped, it looked like it had been re painted. Also everything looked well, less lopsided than it had before.

Ron opened the door to his bedroom and Harry defiantly noticed a change there, Ron's room was no longer orange, it was painted a vibrant shade of red, his room was no longer covered with Chudley cannon posters but there still were a few on the wall, it also seemed a lot larger than it had before and he got new furniture, maybe this was the thing Ron had to tell him, maybe he just got his room redone.

He noticed Hermione and Ron staring at him, and he snapped out of his daze. Harry told them about Petunia being a witch and they also could not believe it, it took long while before it actually sunk in. He was thinking of mentioning the prophecy but decided that it would only worry them, he decided that he would tell them when there was a great need for them to know.

Harry then remembered that Ron had news for him as well, he already guessed it was something about his room, but anything that could take his mind off the prophecy at that moment Harry was thankful for. "So," he said casually, "What was so important that you had to tell me?"

Suddenly a huge grin spread across Ron's face "Oh yeah" he said, it seemed as though he was trying not to sound so over joyed, "My dad has become the new Minister of Magic!" Harry was shocked, this had to be the best thing that happened to the Weasleys in a while, they never had much money, but they did have a lot of children, this was exactly what they needed. It was also good for the wizarding world because Mr. Weasley knew that Voldemort was back and he could convince people who still did not believe it to be true, he could also work hard to prepare people for whatever Voldemort had in plan, and the Order could not be in trouble with the ministry of magic.

Mr. Weasley defiantly was not nearly as stubborn as Fudge had been....hold on a second.... "What happened to Fudge?" Harry asked curiously, "Oh" Ron said his grin growing wider with every word "Well people were pretty angry when they found out Fudge had been trying to cover everything up, I mean, a break in in the department of ministry is pretty hard to hide so word go out, they were also mad and claimed that he had spoiled many months that could have been used for preparations, he got kicked out of his position at the ministrey and then my dad was voted to be the new Minister of Magic."

A large grin spread across Harry's face and he said " That's Brilliant!" "Isn't it!" Hermione stated "I was so happy when I heard the good news!" "When did you get here Hermione?" Harry asked, "Oh a few weeks ago." She said.

Harry smirked and said "I wonder what you two have been up to eh?" Ron immediately replied "Nothing!" his ears were turning beet red, "What makes you say that!?" Hermione said sounding quite nervous, her voice was very shaky and she was also turning quite red. "Wow I was joking, don't have a fit you two" Harry said laughing.

Just then an owl swooped through the window dropping three letters on the desk. "Ooohh! These must be our owl results!" Hermione exclaimed "I'm so nervous!"

"Why?" Ron asked "Hermione, you're the most clever witch I've ever known you'll do just fine" Harry raised his eyebrows and stared at Ron, Ron actually said something nice you'd think he'd have teased her for being worried.

Ron had apparently noticed what he said because he started to turn red and stared at a lamp as though it was very facisnating. Harry glanced at Hermione, she was looking down at her envelope he could tell she was smiling, something was defiantly up with these two, but right now he wanted to see his marks. "Alright let's stop staring the envelopes and open these things" he said cheerfully

He began to read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Enclosed in this letter are your O.W.L results. You have done a most excellent job and we are very pleased with your marks. Keep up the good work!

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Transfiguration: O

Charms: O

Astronomy: E

Potions: A

Divination: P

History of Magic: P

"I didn't do that bad" Harry said, "I got four O.W.Ls, what about you two?"

"I got four too," Ron said "but I got P's in Divination and History of Magic, I did get an E in Potions, oh and an A in astronomy."

"You two did great!" Hermione said trying not to look too pleased with herself "I got eight O.W.Ls myself"

"I told you you had nothing to worry about Hermione!......er...maybe..um...we should go down to breakfast now." Ron suggested.

"Yeah ok then" Harry said, they followed Ron downstairs and into the kitchen (there was new furniture in there too) the table was packed with food. Harry thought about how a week ago he would have given anything to be having Breakfast at the Burrow.


	4. Gifts, Parties, and Mysterious Strangers

Chapter 4:

Gifts, Parties, and Mysterious Strangers

The next week at The Burrow had been full of adventures and fun, the boys woke up extra early every morning to train for Quidditch.

"I wonder who the new captain is going to be is going to be" Harry said, "I think it'll be you mate," Ron stated "You've been on the team since your first year here you'd defiantly make a wicked captain."

Something dawned on Harry, maybe he would actually become the captain of the team... 'That would be so great' he thought to himself, 'It would take a lot of preparation, hard work, and responsibility.....but it would be great.' After all, Harry was turning sixteen in two days, but no one seemed to mention anything, maybe they had just forgotten about his birthday, oh well, it was nothing special really.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Yeah Mum!" Ron hollered back, "Could you both be _ever_ so helpful and degnome the garden for me" she said sweetly. "Yeah, Yeah we'll degnome the garden" Ron said grumpily.

So they started, Harry remembered when he used to think the little buggers were funny, he now thought that they were annoying little gits, he flung one into the far off field.

After they were done, the two boys went inside and sat down, "I wonder where Hermione is" Harry said, "Oh, you know her, she's probably talking to Ginny or reading some book." Ron said. "Or you know, she could _always_ be eavesdropping on boys who were talking about her" Hermione said slyly.

"We were just wondering where you were while we were out degnoming the garden." Harry said. "Well I was talking to your mother Ron, I asked her if we could go visit Fred and George's shop and buy our school things tomorrow." Harry had never seen the twins' shop before so he eagerly asked "And what did she say?"

"Well.....she said yes of course!" Hermione stated brightly. The rest of the day flew by and before Harry knew it, it was morning at The Burrow and they were leaving for Diagon Alley. Hermione went first "Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" she said loud and clear, then Ron went, and he followed. He saw the Weasley's den spinning around him and he landed in the twins' shop (thankfully this landing was not as rough as it had been back in The Burrow.)

The shop was amazing! There were rows upon rows of colourful practical jokes, anything you could possibly imagine. There was a whole shelf of candies that could change the victim's appearance! Harry saw all of the things they had been working on the previous year; Ton Tongue Toffees, Skiving Snack Boxes, Fake Wands, Portable Swamps, Canary Creams, and their fabulous fire works. It was wonderful.

After they all had filled their pockets with practical jokes (yes _even_ Hermione), they went to get everything that they needed for their sixth year at Hogwarts. After they were done Harry and Ron went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Hermione was supposed to meet them at the ice cream parlour in half an hour.

"Harry," Ron asked "What are you getting Hermione for her Birthday?"......"Er....I haven't decided what I should get her yet, I'll probably get her a book, she really wanted that one...what was it called again...er...oh yeah....Legends From Long Ago." Harry said, "What about you?"

"Well common I'll show you" Harry followed Ron into a small Jewelry shop and Ron pointed out a very beautiful necklace. It was a locket, and the shape was a star, it had one single jewel in the center that was sapphire, it was stunning really. "Wow" Harry said, "It's....it's....I'm sure she'll love it."

"Yeah, and it can hold more than one picture inside!" Harry looked in awe at the beautiful necklace, he really had never seen this side of Ron before, he actually cared, this was a very very thoughtful gift. "This is really special you know? I doubt Krum even gave her anything like this, and he really liked her."

Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled "Yeah...well it's...well...umm...er...it's...not everday the girl you- I mean that's your friend turns sixteen right?" Harry didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable so he simply took no notice to the sputtering of words and said "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Once he bought the necklace they left the shop, and went to the book shop down the street where Harry bought Hermione the book she had wanted. Then they went to meet her at the ice cream parlor.

What Ron said was replaying in Harry's head....it's not everyday your friend turns sixteen....well it _was_ Harry's sixteenth birthday today, and no one seemed to take any notice, but he couldn't blame them really what with all the different things going on, his birthday just didn't seem important.

They saw Hermione saving them seats, and they went and sat with her. "Sorry we took so long Hermione, we had to do some Birthday shopping" Harry said. "Ooohh who's birthday Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry was hoping she'd ask that "Oh for you of coarse, you are going to love your gifts" He gave a fake sigh "too bad you have to wait a few more months before you get to open them."

Ron snorted; Hermione gave Harry a mock angry look and said "You wait until your birthday comes Harry James Potter!" Harry opened his mouth and was about to say, well it _is_ my birthday, but he decided it was best if he kept his mouth shut. He decided to go for a walk, everyone forgetting was starting to irritate him for some reason, he thought them of all people would have remembered.

"I'm gonna go for a short walk I'll be back soon." Harry said dully, "Oh I'll come with you mate!" Ron stated cheerfully, but Hermione grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear that made him change his mind, and for that Harry was glad. But what Hermione whispered....he would never find out.

(Ron's PoV)

"I'll come with you mate!" he said a bit too cheerfully, but Hermione grabbed his arm and whispered "Just let him go, I think he believes we've actually forgotten"

"Alright alright" Ron sat back down and watched Harry walk off. "Blimey Hermione, Mum said to make it seem like we forgot, not make him feel down right awful" Ron said smiling, "Yes, well at least he'll be even more surprised when we get back to The Burrow" she said, then a mischievous grin spread across her face, "so can I have a peek at what you bought me?"

Ron was taken aback by this question and was actually considering letting her see his gift, he opened his mouth and closed it again, 'it's really not fair, why does she have to be so darn pretty?'

He thought to himself, 'It's manipulative that's what it is!' he continued to gaze at her in a dazed fashion

(Hermione's PoV)

'What the heck is he staring at!?' Hermione asked herself, 'Uh oh I better not have something on my face' she started to rub her nose to see if there was anything on it. She didn't know why she tried to impress him so much.

'He's just so cute' she thought to herself 'NO!!! no no no no no no no!!!! He is your FRIEND you idiot! What do you think you're playing at!?'

Though she did wonder what he got her for her birthday, she hoped it was something nice and thoughtful, but knowing Ron it would probably be the book she'd been asking for. He _did_ get her that perfume once though.....that was nice.

(Harry's PoV)

Harry started to walk back to the ice cream parlor, he could faintly see Ron and Hermione sitting at the table, they were just sitting there staring at each other.... 'I really don't know what's gotten into them lately' He thought to himself, he'd have to ask them later.

It was unusually foggy and deserted, he could only see outlines of the two now, all of the foggy emptiness seemed to appear out of now where, suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder, he turned around to see who it was.....it was that man again!

"I....I don't know what you want from me" Harry managed to say, "I do not need anything from you, I am here strictly on my master's orders, he is the one that needs you." The man spoke with a very cold voice.

Fear spread through Harry and he tried to escape but it did him no good, then, Mr. Ollivander appeared just outside of his shop, "Harry? Are you in need of any assistance?" He asked politely.

"Yes! Hurry, there was a" he stopped, quickly spun around, and saw that the man has disappeared. "No....no I don't need anything...thanks."

He kept walking toward Ron and Hermione who were **still** staring at each other and he wondered if he should tell them about the man in the cloak, but decided he would tell them when they got back to The Burrow.

They traveled back to the twins' shop; the twins were also going to The Burrow so they went first. Harry watched and Ron and then Hermione disappeared into the green flames. He picked up a handful, stepped into the flames and yelled "The Burrow!" he saw the shop spin around him, and once again he found himself in the Weasley's den.

It was strangely empty....where could the twins Ron and Hermione have gotten to so quickly? He was going to walk out of the room when many people jumped out from behind furniture and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Harry was so startled by this he stumbled backwards into the coffee table and ended up on the floor, 'De Ja Voo' he thought to himself. Fred and George helped him up and said "Wow, our furniture don't really like you mate, Happy Birthday!"

Everything was decorated with colourful streamers and balloons, there was a large pile of gifts in the corner, a beautifully decorated cake (Mrs.Weasley made it of coarse), and tons of food.

He had one of the best nights he'd had all summer and it ended with a display of Fred and George's wonderful fireworks.

Harry drifted off to sleep and for the first time in many months, his sleep was full of wonderful dreams, of the days of summer to come.


End file.
